


Ten Minutes

by Pegasister60



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny will not take shit from anyone, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: He has put up with ghost attacks, slipping grades, lack of parenting, bullies, nosy older sisters, hiding a secret and nefarious plots.What he will not put up with is anything that keeps him from getting sleep or any of the things listed above when he has gotten little to no sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something where Danny didn't get a decent amount of sleep.

People stared at Danny as he trudged down the halls. Those who didn’t know would’ve called him a zombie, those who did would’ve said he was more dead than alive.

His week went something like this.

On Sunday he stayed up all night writing an essay due the next morning that he had failed to do because of ghosts keeping him busy all weekend. It was almost like every single one of his enemies picked Saturday to show up and take a crack at him.

On Monday he went to class and turned it in on time. Later that day he got detention for almost falling asleep in class. After that he was late for his last class because Dash stuffed him in his locker. He wanted to fly home and almost got shot down by Valerie. He had to fly away from his house and couldn’t shake her. They flew around all night before she finally caved and went to bed.

On Tuesday he got the paper back with a C- written on the front. He asked for an extra credit assignment to try and improve his grades and worked on it in detention. His ghost sense went off and he got a few new bruises from Johnny before going home. Every time he tried to fall asleep the sounds of his parents working in the lab woke him up again. Eventually he gave up and just played Doom all night.

On Wednesday he brought a normal thermos filled with coffee to school to help him through the day. He turned in the extra credit assignment and succeeded in staying awake for most of his classes. It was quiet, no ghosts showed up. That meant he could focus on his school work instead of staring out the window 80% of the time and waiting for someone to show up. Unfortunately they showed up at night and he spent most of it cramming them all back into the thermos. He managed to get back and snuggle under the covers. Ten minutes later the alarm blared.

On Thursday the coffee machine got possessed by a ghost in the morning and his parents took it down into the lab to tinker with it. Danny was forced to try and stay awake without the aid of caffeine. There were several ghost attacks and his truancy got him another detention. The screams of the haunted appliance made him want to stay awake. He wasn’t sure if he would be dreaming or having nightmares because of its cries of agony, so he didn’t take the risk.

On Friday he snapped.

There was still no coffee and he walked to school ten minutes earlier than usual because the screaming still wasn’t over. On the way there his ghost sense went off. A net wrapped itself around him immediately after he changed into Phantom. “Finally I have cap-” Skulker said before being interrupted. “I’m not in the mood,” Danny said with a warning tone. He used his ice powers to create a sharp icicle to cut himself free from the net’s grasp. Before Skulker could say another word Danny let out a ghostly wail that contained all his frustration, all his anger, and all his exhaustion that made Skulker’s suit start peeling away. When he was done he sucked him into the thermos and let the transformation rings wash over him as he walked to school.

He walked down the halls as people stared at his pale skin and the dark bags under his eyes. No one said a word to him until the passing period after third period. “I don’t care if you look like shit Fenturd, I’m still gonna beat you to a pulp,” Dash said as Danny slammed his locker shut. Sam and Tucker backed away slowly as Dash raised his arm to throw a punch. To everyone’s surprise Danny slid out of the way and grabbed Dash’s wrist, slamming him onto the ground. Dash got up, shocked at the turning of tables that just occurred. Danny gave him a cold glare that made the jock feel a trickle of fear. “I am running on _ten minutes_ of sleep. I am not gonna put up with your shit today, or any day unless I have _at least_ two hours of sleep. I don’t want you to touch me, or anyone else until then. _Do you understand?_ ” Danny asked practically growling at him. Dash paled and nodded, watching as Danny got his books and hurried off to his next class.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. He’d given the same warning to a ghost and told it to spread the word after giving it the beating of its afterlife. As a result he was able to get the best rest he’s had in months.


End file.
